Mobile devices typically access a network via a network device such as a network device (e.g., access point). In the event the mobile device moves outside of the range of the network device, the mobile device will have to connect to a different network device to continue to access the network. Transitioning between network devices can be time and resource intensive. For example, a mobile device may need to undergo an authentication process when transitioning to a new network device. The authentication process can require memory allocation, computational processes, and reservation of a channel, all of which can delay or otherwise interfere with a user experience. What is needed is a way to seamlessly transition between network devices so that the transition is less perceptible to a user. These and other shortcomings are addressed by the present disclosure.